Untitled: Cute Spander
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander talk about adopting a child.


Title: Untitled: Cute Spander

Author: forsaken2003

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander talk about adopting a child.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Plot Bunny by:Lady Q: Write a story where Spike and Xander discuss and think about adopting a child.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

"Spike, are you serious?" Xander asked plopping down beside the vampire.

"Why not, luv?" Spike asked completely serious. "Would it be so bad to adopt a tyke?"

Xander stared at Spike in utter shock, "What brought this on?"

Spike shrugged, "Willow and Angel just had a baby. I bet she'd like a cousin to play with."

"Spike, Angel is human now remember?" Xander reminded him. "They'll age along with Joy. We talked about you turning me on my next birthday which isn't far off in case you forgot."

"I know," Spike answered with a sigh. "It's just they're so happy, and I love Joy."

Xander smiled, he loved when he saw Spike taking care of Joy. The girl absolutely loved her uncle Spike. "I know you do, sweetheart, I do, too. But do you honestly think two vampires could take care of a child? We'd have to watch them grow old and one day die. I don't think I could handle that and neither could you. And I don't think I could stand turning them so we can keep them with us forever. It wouldn't be fair to them."

Spike knew Xander was right; it wouldn't be fair to drag an innocent child into their world. They still helped the watchers council collecting newer slayers and slay demons. There would be no way to guarantee that they'd be able to keep them safe that close to the battlefield. "I know you're right but it doesn't change how I feel."

"I know baby," Xander raked his hand through blonde hair. "I wish it was possible for it to happen. But if we did we'd have to stop helping the council and that would be two warriors down to protect the world and it would mean that they would be in even more danger. Neither of us could forgive ourselves if something happened."

"I know," Spike murmured and buried his face in Xander neck. "Just be nice you know?"

"Afraid you're going to get bored with just me around in the next century?" Xander joked and nuzzled Spike's head with his cheek.

Spike's head shot up his eyes wide with horror at Xander even saying that, "Of course not, Xan! Don't say things like that."

Xander kissed Spike, "Sorry. I know you'd never grow bored with me. I'm too entertaining."

"So no on adopting than?" Spike asking going back to the original conversation.

"I don't think so, Spike," Xander answered. "If things were different I'd jump at the chance you know I would. You'd make a great dad."

Spike grinned, "You'd make a fantastic mum."

Xander scowled and socked Spike in the arm, "I'm not a girl, Spike. Manly parts here, remember?"

"I remember, Xan," Spike smirked at his lover before his smile fell.

"We could get a pet," Xander suggested. "Could go to the ASPCA adopt a dog or a cat."

Spike shrugged again and looked at Xander through his dark eyelashes, "Could I pick?"

"Anything you want, Spike," Xander agreed and kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry, baby."

"It was a dumb idea anyways," Spike muttered.

Xander knocked Spike's head with his own, "No stupid ideas. We can spoil our pet, just like parents do with their kids. It can have all the best toys and food and treats. It can even have its own room!" He said wanting to make Spike smile. "We can dress it up it silly little costumes for every holiday!"

"That's cruelty to animals pet," Spike told Xander with a small smile on his face. "The rest sounds good though. Can we get a pup and teach it to attack Angel's ankles?" He asked mischief twinkled in his eyes.

"Course we can!" Xander agreed readily.

Spike smiled, "Can I name it?"

"Sure," Xander said looking warily.

"Either Mayhem or Beast," Spike said somewhat excitedly.

Xander smirked, "Gonna look awfully funny wearing a pink bow."

"No pet of mine is wearing pink." Spike growled good naturally knowing Xander was trying to cheer him up, "Thanks, Xan."

"No problem, Spike," Xander gave Spike a soft kiss on the lips. "We'll go pet shopping tomorrow night, sound good?"

Spike nodded with a grin, "Can't wait." It wasn't exactly what he planned, but it would definitely do. As long as he had Xander he really didn't need anything else.

The End


End file.
